


Wedding Repeat

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation, Reunions, Waiters & Waitresses, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: 4 weddings.1 week.2 exs.And one powerful connection. What happens when the two are surrounded by love and connection will they be reminded of their own love?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this idea and come on this journey with these characters

January 2019:

Winters were always cold in New York. They were even colder in Riverdale. A place where a group of children blossomed into adults.

January's are normally bitter and cold yet this January wasn't. Yet that was unusual. 

Shaking of the snow that heavily laid on Betty Cooper as she comes into her cramped studio apartment. She is trying to make a living writing her poetry but stuck in a shit job as a waitress in a small diner down in Brooklyn. 

Betty heading to switch the heating on as heading for a shower. Unfortunately her heating cut off 5 minutes into the shower. Goosebumps erupted all over her body. Turning off the shower and the heating she wrapped herself up in layers of blankets and her fluffiest pajamas before she took her note book looked outside the window to see the snow pile up. 

Ignoring the letters on the counter as she couldn't afford to pay them. She switched the lights off lighting up candles.

One very important letter unopened.

~Elizabeth Cooper is invited to Archiebald and Veronica Loodges wedding.~

______

March 2019:

Bill's still piled up. The Cooper and or Smith stubbornness kicks in. Too ashamed to ask for help. Shortly paying off little amounts. Gas bill completely cut off. She's only earning enough for her electrical bill. That's enough for showers, the wifi and her electronics to cook.

Not earning enough to eat either. She finally understood how her ex felt all the way through highscool. Yet now he's doing good unlike Betty.

Two books sold and working as a creative writing teacher for adults. He lived in a small apartment with his dog Hotdog the five. He finally has enough money to feel safe. All mail open unlike when it was his childhood. 

Jughead couldn't wait two of his best friends getting married.

~Forsythe Pendleton Jones your invited to the wedding of Antonnet Topaz and Cheryl Margie Blossom.~

_____

May 2019: 

Summer was the busiest time in the cafe. Tips were going up. Yet it still wasn't enough for her. Eviction notice after eviction notice Betty Cooper lost her home.

She only seemed to open the bills now. If it wasn't a letter that contained how much money she owes she didn't seemed to open it. Yet it didn't matter how petty it was.

Both other couples wondering if she got the invitation. They resent another out to be sure.

Yet now another one adds to the collection. 

~Elizabeth Cooper your invited to Kevin Keller and Fangs Forgarty wedding.~

Nothing new much really except that invite went unopened as she sat in her car. Now living in her car. Its the small car she's had since high school luckily for her she has always been able to fix it.

____

August 2019:

Betty didn't get much sleep anymore. At night its terrifying in New York City. She's seen drug exchange goes down. She's seen people drunk and high. Some of them OD. She sleeps with one eye open or not at all.

Work sped up in August more people out. More work less time to worry about her current situation. Until night falls and she's not working the night shift. 

Betty wonders now how her ex survived this. Wondered what he was doing. Hopefully better than her.

Jughead was on his second book tour around the world. He was loving ever minute of it. Some places he goes he thinks of its beauty. Yet his mind lingers to a beautiful blonde he used to know. Knowing that if she was here this experience would be so much better.

Yet this was their own fault. Some escaping Riverdale first overs taking longer. 

No one wanted Betty for college at the time. She was and still is known as his daughter. The black hood still hangs over her. She had to do college online and now she couldn't get into a of job publishing. Betty would be content in that industry. Working around books trying to push her own poetry book. Yet she had a big red mark on her branding her. 

Yet she took what she could get.

Jughead was on a break of signing all the books when his e-invite came through.

~Forsythe Pendleton Jones your invited to the wedding of Sweet Pea and Josie McCoy.~

\-----

September 2019:

Betty was working late when she got a phone call. She couldn't afford the bill so she didn't answer. She couldn't help it. Her heart clenched when it was her best friends. Betty was on works wifi so on her break she would face time on the wifi.

An hour passed and her break came. Betty rang them up from in the back office.

"B!" Kevin and Veronica squealed.

"Hi guys." Betty teared up.

"How are you?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm good." She lied."How's La? Kev. How's Paris? Cher. How's London V? How's Amsterdam Jose?" 

"It's amazing B. I've booked another movie. Did you get my invite to the wedding?" He asked.

"Mine too." The girls asked.

"Yeah I did." Betty lied again. "When are the dates again?"

"May next year. They're all in the same week." Cheryl told her.

Betty nodded. "Just message me the dates again. I've lost my calendar." She told them.

They all nodded.

"London is amazing. My rum is selling like mad over in Europe." Veronica told her.

"My fashion line is doing good. Fashion week was the best. Me and T are coming back to New York next year though. The 3 years we spent over here are amazing but we can travel for work. Also the weddings are back in Riverdale."

"Touring is going amazing. Amsterdam is phenomenal. Pea loves it here. Its only a few more weeks before we can go home. He can get back to the garage in LA." Josie smiled.

"What about you cousin?" Cheryl questioned.

Betty looked at the camera and put a fake smile on. "I'm doing good guys. Don't worry about me."

"You know you are all our bridesmaid and 3 of our maids of honor." Veronica smiled.

Betty smiled a real smile. She was trying so hard not to break down. So the moment the call ended Betty broke down crying. She always had a plan and a way. But no one wants her because her name was a burden.

____

May 2020:

Betty was driving up to Riverdale. She has two weeks holiday off. She was so nervous and had to pretend everything was fine. Most importantly she would see him.

Betty should have a enough patrol. She had no idea. All she knew that she was hopeful. 

The drive was going to be long. She had packed herself a packed lunch for the ride. She put her on her music trying to keep her mind busy. 

The ride was going okay. Betty was crying her eyes out singing. She got into an hour and a half into the journey when her car suddenly stopped. 

"Fucking hell!" Betty screamed.

She tried to pull over and did a little. She got her tool box and started to look at her engine. She pulled the hood up to smoke.

"Fuck shit!" Betty slapped her car.

Betty was at her ends witts. She doesn't have enough money for either a bus or train ticket. She sat on the side of the road crying. She could miss her closest friends wedding. 

She sat holding herself crying. A horn beeped as she looked up to see a car pulling over. Betty couldn't believe who it was. Of course it was him. 

"Betts?" He rolled his window down.

Betty looked up at him through her tears. "What's going on? Is your car broken down?" Betty just nodded.

Jughead stepped out his car to help her. "Let's call a toy truck." He told her.

"No!" She snapped. 

Jughead looked at her confused. He glanced over to her car to see that all her stuff was in the car she ever owned.

"Sorry." Betty whispered.

Jughead just looked at her. He knew this all too well. Betty looked away ashamed. 

"Tell them I'm sorry I can't come." She wiped her tears.

"Betts what's gone on?" 

Betty just teared up more.

'I lost the only good thing in my life and it went to shit. Now I'm going to fucking four weddings in a week. I can't afford a house. I'm homeless and I'm lying to everyone I love.' She thought to herself.

"I don't know Juggie." Betty sobbed. "I'm fucking living in my car. I am in a job that legally it's like slave labour. I'm so lost Juggie." 

Jughead moved to sit next to her. He held her close to him as she cried.

"I don't want pity. I just want to go watch my friends get married. I know your seeing someone." Betty held him. 

He held her close letting her cry. "Let me give you a ride. We'll put your car on the back of mine." 

"Okay." She whispered tiredly.

"Your stronger than all the white nose." Jughead reminded her. 

"That's bullshit." She cried."I'm so pathetic. Look at me crying on my exs shoulder."

"We're friends right?"

Betty just nodded. 

Jughead held her. "Let's get to Riverdale. If you open up to I'm here to listen." He told her. 

Betty just held him tightly. They only saw each other every so often. Each time they saw one another they were so put together.

Riverdale taught them to put up a wall.

To hide.

Some hid it more than others. 

Yet most out grew that. 

But sometimes Riverdale is burnt into you. 

So with 4 weddings in 1 week in the place she hated more than anything. With the one that escaped Riverdale.

Will she survive the trip back home? It was for her family after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was in complete silence. Betty was exhausted she felt safer to sleep with someone in the car. Jughead understood that. He did that for him many times in the past. He just let her sleep.

The pain that Jughead felt glancing at his ex was immense. He would never expect her to land in this situation. Yet life hasn't been pleasant to her. 

She let him go so he could blossom into himself as she withered in the shadows. Hindered with her name. He cursed himself for mit checking up on him more but it was also painful to him. Their forever wasnt truly forever and that was painful for the both of them to except.

Getting to Riverdale Betty was staying with Cheryl and Thistle house as Jughead was staying at the wrym. He pulled in to Riverdale gently waking her up.

"No please don't hurt me... I... please don't." She uttered crying as she woke up.

"Hey Betts it's me Jug. I won't hurt you." Jughead slowly leant in to cup her hands with his.

"Juggie?" Betty whispered crying.

"You're okay. I'm here... you're safe." Jughead held her closely. Betty rested her head on his chest. She breathed slowly as she just held him. "What happened to you Betts? I know the type of stuff you can see." 

Betty just pulled away and looked at him. "I don't want to speak about it." She whispered.

"Okay. I'm here if you need to talk. I'm always here." Betty just nodded looking at him. "Lets get you inside in a secure place."

"Thank you for the ride." Betty whispered.Betty got out and headed to her car. "Betts can we talk before all of this?" 

"Maybe." She shrugged. 

"I understand." He nodded.

Deep down Jughead had a feeling that she would avoid him. That she was top embarrassed. He hated that. They used to be so comfortable around one another.

As for Betty the embarrassment ran through her veins. She felt like a Riverdale let down. Everyone else she knew was fiving and she just wasn't.  
____

As Jughead predicted she was avoiding him. Blaming that they were both busy with wedding stuff. It was the day of Veronica's and Archie's wedding first. It was there day after all. She didn't want to fuck it up. This was their day not her day. She was only here for the weddings.

Betty and Jughead was in the speak easy at 6 in the morning doing last touches. They were both exhausted. Jughead brought coffee for them. Betty only thought he had brought it for himself. Understandably Jughead hated mornings. Yet she didn't know if that was true anymore.

"Here your favourite." Jughead passed it to her.

"Thank you so much." Betty was surprised when he handed her a coffee. She sipped on it avoiding eye contact. "It taste so good but probably because I'm exhausted. This has to be perfect. This has to be perfect for them. This is their day. Everything needs to be perfect."

Jughead smiled softly at her. This is probably the most she's talked to him since they got there. He wanted to extend an olivebranch. He wanted to extend the conversation. 

"I'm used to getting up early now." He told her.

"I'm work what ever shift. So I barely sleep any more." Betty shrugged.

Its true she did. The more she worked the more Bill's she could get out if dedt in.

"And is it because you don't feel safe?" Jughead wondered. 

Betty suddenly went silent. Jughead had hit the nail on the head. Yet she wasn't just going to be so open about it. Her pride was gone yet replaced with immense embarrassment.

They decorated the rest of the room in silence. She was too embarrassed to speak. She was afraid if she spoke it wouldn't go well. He already looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. Betty hated that she didn't need their or should she say his pitty.

Betty then headed to the pembroke to get ready with the girls. She hugged Veronica from behind as she was getting her makeup done.

"You look stunning." Betty teared up.

"Don't cry B you'll set me off."

"I'm sorry but who would have thought everyone would be marrying their childhood sweethearts." She stayed hugging her.

"Yeah but you and Jug."

"He was destined for greatness." Betty shrugged.

Which she still believes that. Jughead was always bigger than Riverdale. They just planned on doing escaping this hell hole to begin with. Maybe just maybe if they had she would be happier. But that was all dream land. She couldn't be in that state of mind. All of that was in the past. It's not like he would ever even think of her in that way again. At least that what she thought.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to Arch. It's been a long time coming." Veronica smiled happily."All my family will be there too. My dad walking me down to the alter. It's going to be perfect."

Betty just smiled nodding. She headed to get ready before she had to help Veronica in her dress.

Betty felt a sense of jealousy. She wouldn't have what Veronica has. She wouldn't have Hal walking her down to her future husband. She wouldn't get to marry Jughead. She pushed him away. Her dad was hated by all and now 6 foot under. 

Betty would always feel the heavy metal in her hand. The sense of fear she had. The voice of her auntie screaming do it shoot the bastard. Her friends paralysed with fear. Looking into the devils eyes as he showed no remorse. Yet she had Jughead whispering in her ear. His voice louder than no one else's. Then the weight of the gun vanishes drops to the floor. Penelope shooting him in the face. The light dying out is eyes. Now the weight of Jughead embraces around her body.

She headed to Veronica's old bathroom but as she did; she saw the sofa her and Jughead had sex on the night before their senior year started. She smiled faintly at the memory. They were always so close and couldn't stay apart from one another. They were always like that. You couldn't find one without the other.

Betty changed into her bridesmaid dress. She glanced down at the purple silk dress that embraced her body. This was one of the nicest things she had put on her body in awhile. She smiled at herself. Betty felt like maybe this could make her find herself again being around one's she loved.

____

At the church: 

Everyone's eyes were locked on the happy couple. Veronica looked like a goddess as she walked up to Archie. The song Archie wrote for her in high school played. Everyone was crying and the vows.

They had the same priest that baptized her and and did her confirmation. It was all full circle. 

All eyes were on them as Veronica and Archie locked eyes 

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Archiebald Andrews and Veronica Loge in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

They both were crying wiping away each others tears. Archie was so nervous. 

"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." 

It was two agonisingly long minutes but the whole room went silent. In those two minutes Betty looked at Jughead she had been avoiding him. Without him she wouldn't have been here watching her friends get married. Betty saw him glance back with a smirk on his face as she quickly looked away. Betty brought her focus back to the ceremony.

"Today our couple has presented their own vows."

Archie went first. He held Veronica's shaking hands smiling. 

"Ronnie you were a vision of beauty in a cape. That day in pops you enchanted me I knew it was love at first sight. I won't lie but it's been a rocky journey for us. We've had our high highs and our losses. We've broken up a few times but we've always come back together. Our love is stronger than us. I already know you are here for me in sickness and in health. I know we will both follow one another to the ends of the earth but baby I'm here. I am ready to go all the way. It's our time and I love you."

Veronica was crying happy tears. She was trying to talk but tears just came out. She took a few deep breaths before she continued to talk.

"Archiekins I can honestly say we've been to hell and back. Sorry father, however I wouldn't change it for the world. God has put us through the phases to see if we can concur them. To see if we are strong enough and baby we are. We come back stronger and with a larger love to give. I am so happy this the start this new chapter as a married couple. Its us against the world baby. I love you."

The priest smiled between one another before continuing the ceremony. They had gotten the rings from Jughead and was ready to continue.

"I, Archibald Andrews, take you Veronica Lodge, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I , Veronica Lodge, take you Archiebald, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

With that said the rings slid on their fingers they were now married. A passionate kiss sealed the deal. 

"I now pronounce Mr and Mrs Andrews."

The music began to play again as they walked out hand in hand. Confetti flying over them. This was the beginning of their new chapter. 

Outside whilst the pictures where getting took Betty looked at them. She couldn't be more happier for her friends. Yet she had a slight feeling of jealousy. The moved on to a new part of their lives and she seems stuck. 

Taking the wedding photos Betty tried to avoid Jughead. She stood with anyone but him. That was until Veronica wanted a photo of best man and the maid of honor. As the bride wishes she reluctantly stood next to her ex. His arm wrapping around her. It was second nature to her to rest her head on his shoulder or chest. Old habits die hard as she did so. It's like she couldn't control her body. 

Jughead held her tightly. He knew it was probably the only time they would do this. The indication to that was as soon as the photos were done she walked away to head to the speak easy.

At the speak easy Betty was rushing around making everything perfect for them. Betty used to always get up and dance but now she was sat in the corner smiling at people dancing. 

Veronica headed over to her smiling from ear to ear. "Dance with me B." Veronica pouted.

"Maybe later with the party dances." Betty smiled.

"Fine Jughead can convince you... Jug!" Veronica shouted. 

Jughead headed over with Archie. Archie hugged Veronica kissing her up and down her neck. 

"Jug get Betty dancing." Veronica smiled moving so Archie can kiss her. 

"I guess I can try." He shrugged.

"Perfect we'll be on the dance floor."

Archie picked Veronica up as they headed to the dance floor. That left them alone. Jughead sat next to her as Betty was avoiding his eye contact. 

"You know it's one dance and done. It's their day." He told her.

Betty sighed at him. Of fucking course he used that card. She looked at him annoyed.

"We don't have to speak just dance."

"You hate dancing." Betty shrugged.

"True but its our friends wedding day so come on." Jughead stood up holding his hands out to her.

Betty looked at him and then glanced at his hand. He gave her a cheeky smile. She sighed grabbing his hand.

"One and done." Betty told him.

"That's normal my line." He teased.

Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead knew she was putting up a barrier but he was adornment that he was going to break through her walls.

Jughead held her hand and pulled her in closer to him. Betty avoided eye contact with him yet that was a given.

"So your just going to avoid me?" He teased.

"I haven't decided." She whispered laying her head on his chest. Jughead just chuckled softly. Betty felt the vibrations. "Well what ever I am here."

Betty just nodded as she swayed side to side with him. Thankfully there was no talking. 

If Betty was honest she enjoyed it. She enjoyed being back in his hands but she didn't know if she was ready to open up to him yet. All her life she had been on top. She had pushed through the struggle.

But she knew she had come to a crossroad. Betty had to except the struggle and push through it. She needed the fire in her stomach again.

At least 1 out of 4 weddings were over. 

3 to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot I had this chapter pre written. I hope you enjoy it.

Wedding two was today Betty knew this was going to be one with the bridezilla. Ofcourse it would have. Would you expect anything different from her cousin. 

Cheryl Blossom was the queen bee of Riverdale. 

If her wedding wasn't perfect then hell would be raised. Betty was on the duty of making sure that all the ribbon was tired the right way on the chairs in the chapel of the Thornhill. She was up early again running on no sleep. 

Betty was meant to have help but she liked doing it by herself. She knew if it was done by herself it would be perfect. Betty was nervous for this wedding. As she was finishing up the last chair Cheryl came in to have one final look before she headed to get ready. 

"This is perfect Betty thank you." Cheryl hugged her. 

"Its fine." Betty smiled at her cousin. 

"Its crazy I honestly thought out of all the group you and Jughead would get married first." She confessed.

Betty nodded. 

"Do you miss him?"

Betty looked at her cousin and started to cry. "Things haven't been great Cher. Ever since I wasn't able to get into college. I was so afraid I still am." Betty wiped her tears away. "And I am so sorry for breaking down on your wedding day. I am afraid I don't know who I am anymore."

Cheryl pulled her cousin in for a hug. Betty hugged her back tightly. "Its okay to feel like that. What I think is that maybe all this is coming from seeing Jughead. You both tip toe around each other. Its obviously you never stopped loving one another. Weddings can bring out the worst or best in people. Maybe tonight talk to him. Veronica forcing a dance on you will do nothing good." She told her stroking her hair. 

"Maybe your right." Betty whispered.

"I'm always right. I never thought hobo would be the one for you but in this fucked up town you found him and you can find him again in your darkest of days. So let's get us ready for my wedding."

Betty smiled at her as she stood up. She hugged her cousin close again before they headed to her room. 

Cheryl was sat in their hair and makeup chair as the team she paid for could get ready. Betty was getting changed whilst there was a knock on the door. Betty rushed to answer it with the dress unzipped in the back. 

"Hello?" She opened the door trying to zip it up. She thought it might be Sweet Pea or Fangs.

"Hey Betts. I have a present for the bride from the other bride." 

Betty looked up to see Jughead. She mentally cursed herself as she just stepped aside to let him in. Jughead got there just in time as the mua was about to put the lipstick on.

"Hold on." Jughead stopped them. "A gift from the other bride."

Cheryl looked up at him in surprise. She opened the small box. Her smile instantly lit up as it was her favourite shade of red.

"This is why I'm marrying her." Cheryl smiled handing it to the mua.

"She thought you would appreciate it. I will see you ladies and Kev at the other side."

Betty was in the corner trying to zip her dress up. She was still in her avoid Jughead mode. Betty did take Cheryl's advice into consideration yet she didn't have to take it until after the wedding.

Jughead saw her struggle. Old habits kicked in as he headed over. He softly placed one hand on her hip as he zipped the dress up. His hands lingered amount as their eyes locked for a second before Betty brushed it off. 

It was over in a matter of seconds before the rush and the frantic wedding organising hit back into play. 

______

At the Chapel: 

Sweet Pea was at the front of the chapel. He had some notes in front of him. Sweet Pea had made a joke on Toni's hen party that he would ordain the wedding and it had stuck since. He made a promise and had followed through on it. 

Cherly walked herself down to the alter. She didn't need anyone giving her away. She had always been so independent and didn't need this misogynistic view on a wedding. Yet as for Toni she had her grandpa walk her down to the alter.

As they quickly approached the alter with a quick peck on the lips the ceremony began.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Cherly Margie Blossom and Antonette Topaz in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as wife and wife."

They both were crying wiping away each others tears. Toni thought this day would never come.

"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." 

It was two agonisingly long minutes but the whole room went silent. In those two minutes Betty looked at Jughead just like in Veronica's wedding. Onky this time she thought about Cheryl's advice. Should she open up to him it was their any point? Betty brought her focus back to the ceremony.

"Today our couple has presented their own vows."

Cherly went first. Toni just looked at her with so much awe and love. You could feel the love radiate through.

"TT loving you saved me. As stupid and silly as it sounds it's ever so true. I had lost everyone I cared about the most. I was stubborn and still am." She giggled softly. "You continued to push my limits with your serpent hands. Yet you didn't stop. I am so thankful for that T. You saved me from the worst thing ever. When we kissed I finally saw the light. I love you and this is meant to be. Your my maple baby girl. I love you."

Toni was crying happy tears. She was trying to talk but tears just came out. She took a few deep breaths before she continued to talk. She had never not been able to speak. This was a shock to the serpents in the most sweetest way.

"Cher you accepted all of me. You accepted all the good and all the bad. You make my life so much happier. I wake up to you and my day is so much better. I have a bad day I see you my day is brighter. My life is so much better with you in it. I adore you baby."

Sweet Pea smiled between one another before continuing the ceremony. They had gotten the rings from Dagwood and was ready to continue.

"I, Cheryl Margie Blossom, take you Antonette, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I , Antonette Topaz take you Cheryl Margie Blossom, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

With the rings exchanged and them looking loving at one another they were moments away from being happily married. 

"With the power invested in me by make me an ordain.com. I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed one another passionately before they headed to the garden for their wedding venue.

____

In the garden:

Betty was sat at her table. She had Dagwood and Juniper come up to her and hug her. Betty hugged them tightly as she teared up.

"Hey guys." She smiled kissing them.

"Eww Betty I'm too big for kisses." Dagwood said.

"Your never too old for kisses." Betty teased.

"I am we are 11." He told his auntie.

"Well then maybe I could dance with my favourite nephew and niece." 

"Yes!" Juniper smiled.

Betty smiled a really smile for the first time in awhile. The twins guided her to the dance floor as they began to dance. 

Being around her family she felt happy. Maybe that's something to think about. She could always move back home. It's an idea she didn't completely hate. She would be closer to the twins her mother and her sister. Granted she is doing good now. Even though their relationship wasn't the best anymore they were slowly getting there.

Cheryl came over to them. She hugged them seeing the true happiness in Betty's eyes. Cheryl knew it was probably a good time for Betty and Jughead to talk.

"Don't put it off." Cheryl prompted.

"Its hard." Betty whispered.

"I know. But TT tells me he still has feelings for you." Betty rolled her eyes. "Go." Cheryl accidentally on purpose pushed her into Jughead.

Betty fell straight into Jughead's arms. "Fuck shit sorry... I can't wait in heels." Betty half lied.

"Oh I know." He smiled at her.

"I... probably should change into flats."

"Probably." Jughead shrugged.

Betty avoided eye contact as she glanced around. She was nervously punching up her dress. It was a nervous tick and better than her hand habit. She looked over at Cheryl and got the famous Blossom glare. 

"Ugh!" Betty sighed.

Jughead saw the glance from Cheryl. He playfully rolled her eyes. "What is Cher making you do?" He wondered.

"She won't let me wallow in my own self loath. Cher is making me face my demons." 

"Carefully your starting to sound like me." Jughead teased. 

"Jughead can we go somewhere more private to take? I... we... I need to talk to someone." She teared up. "I don't want to but Cher will force me. So please."

Jughead nodded.

"Pops?" He suggested.

"Or the bunker?"

"I'm not bothered where ever you want." Jughead told her.

___

At the bunker:

Jughead came down the bunker first. He then caught her heels for her as she carefully came down the ladder. She sat down as she leaned her feet against the wall.

Betty was just blankly staring at the wall. Jughead sat beside her the opposite way so they were facing. Jughead could see the frustration and the battle between herself.

"Betts what's going on in your pretty mind?" Jughead wondered.

"You know when you saw me?" Betty whispered.

"When you broke down?" Betty just nodded. "Yeah?"

"I've been living in my car for a year. I lost my studio apartment. I can't get a decent job because of my fucking name. I have a shitty college education that I had to do online because Riverdale didn't offer it... Juggie I can't sleep. I'm too afraid too. So I work so much so I don't have to sleep. I can't afford rent I only could afford petrol." 

Jughead saw her break down in front of him. The tears just poured out her emerald eyes. 

"I don't know what I'm doing Juggie. I'm so unhappy so I'm avoiding you. Everyone around me is so happy and I'm here breaking down. When I let you go I lost the only good thing I had. My support system throughout everything. I didn't want to hold you back. Now I'm sobbing in the stupid bunker." 

Jughead moved to sit next to her. He gently wiped the tears that streamed on her face. "Hey don't cry. If you cry your makeup is ruined and then we both of to deal with the bridezilla's." He teased. That earned a slight giggle from Betty.

Jughead wrapped an arm around her to hug her. "Betts you don't have to avoid me. We'll always be here for one another. You will always be my rock. Now remember how we talked that you don't need to be strong all the time." He kissed her head.

"How did you do it Juggie? Betty cried into his chest.

"Well I always came to school to see a beautiful blonde that made everything better." She glanced up to him. "Its hard Juggie. I'm all alone in New York."

"Hey am I a potato?" Jughead teased.

Betty couldn't help but laugh. "I mean you've eaten so much fries in your life you could be." She joked.

"Did Cooper crack a joke?"

"Yeah I think I did."

"I'm in New York. Your always welcome at my place. Get some actual rest. I could use my contacts to get you a better job." He suggested.

"I rather not hear you fucking your girlfriend." Betty glared jealously.

"Luckily for you I don't have one. Let me help you like you helped me when my trailer burnt."

"You won't give in till I do so maybe." Betty yawned.

"Hey you need sleep come and lay on my lap." Betty was too exhausted to argue. She moved her head on his lap. Jughead gently stroked her head. He used to do this after one of her bad anxiety attacks. 

Jughead just sat there watching her drift into a deep slumber. Jughead knew how important it was to get a good rest. It's about time she did.

He sat there thinking about his experience. It was vastly different towards hers.

Jughead had a deep hatred for Hal Cooper. He had recked everything for Betty. Not being able to have a fair shot at life. He knew the real Betty Cooper and people should too. 

They both know a name isn't significant to you as a person so why should it matter. Yet it mattered all the same.

With a tears shred her walls were coming down. Maybe that was a good sign. 

They still had two more weddings to go. 

Maybe in the events all of this Betty Cooper will open up to herself and to the world around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I love writing this.

Wedding bells rings throughout Riverdale for the third time. This time the wedding is taking place at the Riverdale's theatre house. 

It was a place Fangs and Kevin valued so much. Their love blossomed from their love of theater. That and a stupid school production that led to death and destruction.

This time Betty wouldn't have to br I early to decorate the theatre room. Tom and Mayor McCoy had done it for them. That gave Betty some time off. Luckily for the group it had been Wedding and miss a day and so on. 

It gave them time to get over any hangover if they had any. Betty spent the days with Juniper and Dagwood. She felt most happiest being surrounded by the ones she loves. 

Betty hadn't seen Jughead since the morning they woke up freezing cold in the bunker. It was a pit of awkward silence but only because Betty felt ashamed. She knew she could be vulnerable with him of all people but she felt like she lost the emotion to feel like she can be vulnerable with herself. 

Luckily for Betty, Jughead kept reassuring her that it was okay. Maybe a slight part of him believed him. 

Betty decided to go on early morning run before the wedding. In New York she used to do this but now she couldn't. She didn't have a luxury of a shower. 

Betty missed running along sweet waters. The crisp air hitting her lungs as she ran. It was one of the feelings she missed about Riverdale.

Betty had her music in as she ran. She didn't realise Jughead was there. He was on a run too. He was trying to keep fit and live a healthy lifestyle but that comes and goes with the food.

"Carefully you might trip!" He shouted making her aware.

Betty felt straight head first. He ran over to her and check if she was okay. She cursed on a loop. Jughead found it endearing.

"I did warn you Betts."

"Wait your here too." She looked at him confused.

"I came for a jog. The boys are still asleep at the bar." He told her.

Betty just nodded. "You seem lighter today." Jughead smiled.

"I feel like I've got a weight of my shoulders. I feel better being home. Kind of safe in a fucked up way."Betty confessed. 

"Well its probably because your around all your family. Plus good food." He teased.

Betty couldn't help but smile faintly. "Pops food is always a bonus. No other diners are like his. But definitely agree to the being around family." She shrugged.

"Its good to be around family Betts. Don't isolate yourself. Come here." Jughead pulled her in for a hug. This was the first time in wasn't a sorrow hug but a reassurance hug. "I won't anymore. I promise." She looked up at him.

"I will be on you like a mouth drawn to a light. Remember like how you were with me?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

Betty laughed softly. "Oh god I was on an Alice Cooper kind of level back then. And plus the eyebrow thing is my thing." She talked quietly.

"Well maybe but I knew you cared."

"Well we should get back and get ready for wedding number three. Like seriously four weddings one week. Its exhausting." Betty yawned.

"I guess it's a good thing I talked the couple out of a cats themed wedding. That would have made the week all the longer." Jughead told her.

"They weren't." 

Jughead smirked nodding. "Don't you think I would look good in some kitten ears?" He teased.

"We could have seen earlier if you joined the pussy cats in high school." Betty smiled.

"Is Betty Cooper letting her walls down?" 

"Maybe." She blushed.

"Come on they'll be calling us."

"Ever heard of a runaway bridesmaid?" Betty giggled.

"We could make it a trend." He told her.

"I mean Kev is famous." 

"True."

____

At the ceremony:

Kevin and Fangs walked with one another up to the ordain. They held each other happily. This was a long time coming. They've been through hell. There was already tears in both of their eyes. 

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Kevin Keller and Fangs Forgarty in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as wife and wife."

They both were crying wiping away each others tears. Kevin was a sobbing mess. Fangs couldn't help but laugh softly wiping his tears away.

"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." 

It was two agonisingly long minutes but the whole room went silent. In those two minutes Betty looked at Jughead just like the past two weddings. She had a break through with him. Jughead saw her and smiled at her. She blushed at him looking away. 

"Today our couple has presented their own vows. Waring must be equipped with tissues."

There was a group laughter. Fangs then looked at Kevin with so much awe and love. You could feel the love radiate through. They had both achieved everything they wanted. Fangs decided to go first. 

"Kev baby when we met one another it was just perfect timing. I was in a bad place. Apparently that bad time extended to you too. We had gotten together in the most unconventional way but that seems to be our way. As sick and as twisted as the farm was I always thankful towards it. Not in the way you think. I am thankful it brought us together. I had a crush on you since Joaquin wouldn't shut up about his amazing preppy northside boyfriend. I was jealous you could be openly out but when we met I you taught me to be myself. I used to hate musical theatre but it's the way I saw an opening to get closer. I finally realised I love musical theatre. You coming into my life I found two loves. I promise to love to the ends of earth. To continue to love you how we have been doing."

Kevin was crying harder. Fangs wiped his tears kissing him softly. "Its okay." He whispered. Kevin took a deep breath as he began speaking.

"Fangs when you came into my life everything was so confusing. No one would properly stay in my life. I was the only openly gay in Riverdale. I took years of abuse. Then the farm came. Most of the people in this room had experienced it. We did some regrettable things." Kevin glanced at Betty. Betty was crying with happiness and from pain of the memories. "Yet you didn't leave my side. You helped me through it. We helped one another. Riverdale was a small boring town. We were all just trying to survive. You told me you wanted to see where this would go outside of this town. That led us through more ups and downs. More tears and pain. Yet mostly pure happiness. This led us to this moment now. I promise to love when we are at ends lost. I promise to compromise. I might let you win sometimes. I love you and I'm so happy our country of letting us get married. I love you like I love musical theatre."

Everyone in the room was crying. They knew the pain they've gone through. They've seen them blossom. It was a beautiful ceremony catered to them. Sweet Pea handed them the rings. 

"So guys repeat what I say." The ordain said the part they had to repeat.

"I, Fangs Forgarty, take you Kevin Keller, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I , Kevin Keller take you Fangs Foorgarty, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

With the rings exchanged and them looking loving at one another they were moments away from being happily married. 

"With the power invested in me by make me you may kiss the husband."

The boys pulled one another for a passionate kiss. They pulled away smiling ear to ear. They held each others hand but Fangs had a different idea. He picked up Kevin and carried him out. 

_____

At the after party: 

Everyone was at the wrym up and dancing. Betty was sat in the corner as she glanced over to Jughead. He was dancing with Toni and Cherly. Betty smiled as he saw her coming over to her.

"Your dancing tonight." He told her.

"Not a chance." Betty shook her head.

"What happened to my dancing queen. Young and sweet only 17." Jughead sang.

"One, I can't believe you just sang. Two, I can't believe you quoted Mamma mia and three, when do you dance."

Jughead held her hand pulling her up. "Since you used to make me dance. Get your dancing shoes on." He smiled.

Betty glanced at her heels. "Sorry to disappoint but these are no dancing heels." She shrugged.

"They are tonight."

Betty wanted to let her walls down with him. She nodded as he took her to the dance floor. An upbeat song came on and it was one of Betty's favourite. She slowly began to dance side to side.

Jughead began dancing his funky chicken and made Betty burt out laughing. Betty danced faster feeling the music. Jughead held her hand as she span around. 

Cheryl was with Veronica and Kevin when they smiled over at them.

"Looks like she's letting him in again." Cheryl smiled.

"She looks happier being home." 

"You know she's not at her studio apartment anymore. She's been kicked out. I went a few months ago and someone else is living there." Kevin said.

"We know we did the same." The girls uttered.

"Coopers are stubborn. She'll open up when she's ready." Cheryl told them. "Aren't we happy that she is letting him back in?"

"I don't think I've seen her smile like that all week." Kevin smiled.

"Sometimes they just need to hit rock bottom to build themselves back up." Veronica told them.

"Don't we know it." The group laughed softly.

"10 pounds she goes home with him tonight." Cheryl told them.

"20 she sleeps with him." Veronica added.

"20 she goes home alone." Kevin smiled. "She gets sleepily early."

"Its on. We'll find out at the last wedding." They all said.

Meanwhile after a few dances Kevin and Fangs were having their first dance as a married couple. Everyone was asked to join them. Betty was sat alone sipping her drink when Jughead came up.

"Just like V's wedding one dance no speaking."

"Oh I don't know. All the couples are dancing." She shrugged.

"Come on." Jughead gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Jughead knew Betty couldn't resist his eyes. Its always been like that. Betty was a creature of habit like all humans.

"Fine."

Jughead smiled his signature soft smile when it came to her. Betty held him close as they came to the dance floor. Jughead held her waist as her hands wrapped around his neck.

They just danced swaying side to side. It was exactly like their senior prom. She smiled up at him as he smiled back.

"This reminds me of prom." Jughead whispered.

"Yeah but with no kissing or sex." Betty joked.

Jughead smiled at her. "You feeling better because your cracking jokes?" He asked

Betty nodded at him. "I think so. I guess I'll see when I'm back home." She shrugged.

"Well you'll be my roommate so things will be better. I promise." 

"Are you sure Jughead?"

Jughead smiled at her."I'm sure. You've helped me in my darkest of times. Let me help you in yours." He told her.

Betty teared up nodding.

Jughead wiped her tears away. "No more tears. Your going to move up in life." 

Betty held him tighter as they danced until the next song came on. They just continued dancing for a few more songs. They forgot about the world around them.

A few hours later it was getting late. Betty was getting extremely tired. Jughead could tell he headed over to her.

"You sleepily want to walk home together?" He asked.

"I'd like that. Plus you know how Riverdale is." She shrugged.

"I do."

They said their goodbyes before heading home. Once they got out Betty had a realisation. 

"Wait weren't you staying at the wrym apartment?" 

"Yeah but the wedding will go on for awhile so tonight I got a room at the five seasons." He told her.

Betty nodded.

"Can we spend a little more tonight?"

"I'd like that."

Jughead smiled at her. They headed to the room. It just happened to be the room he asked her to be his serpent queen. 

"Did you do this on purpose?" Betty asked.

"Maybe." He smirked.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. They just stripped down Jughead handed her some clothes to change into. Jughead laid down as Betty laid next to him leaving space between them.

They had played a movie on and gradually throughout the first half an hour of it Betty moved to lay her head on him.

"Juggie I think I'm going to change my last name to Smith." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

Betty nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for years."

"If it will make you happy do it." Betty nodded. "I think I will. Betty Smith. Elizabeth Smith." 

"Well do it get the form and do it." He hugged her.

"I will." Betty smiled.

"There's that smile."

Betty glanced up at him. She felt like the high school Betty. She smiled again as she decided to take a risk. Her heart pounding as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Jughead was shocked that he kissed her. He kissed her back without a second thought. They kissed slowly but it turned passionately. 

This was refreshing to see her let her walls down again. 

A simple kiss meant the whole world. 

It meant the beginning of change. 

Maybe it was always him that helps her to escape the whitenoise. 

What would happen at the last wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Comments keeps us writers going.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty wouldn't wait to get this last wedding over. Don't get her wrong she adores all her friends but four weddings in one week was too much for anyone to handle. 

She was ready to sleep in an actual bed for more than one week. She was ready to get a bath and not have to wash herself in public bathrooms.

Betty was exhausted. She had been hanging out more with Jughead. It had only took a week to get here but it was progress. She hadn't let herself to open up with anyone in awhile. 

That night they accidentally fell asleep on one another. They didn't go pass just kissing. It was on of the best kisses they had both ever experienced.

Luckily Betty wasn't the headed bridesmaid but unfortunately for Jughead he was the best man. He had to get up early to help Sweet Pea and Fangs to set up the speak easy.

Last night Betty and Jughead hung out together. They had a movie marathon with a few shared kisses. It felt like they were in high school again. When no one was around her she would let her walls down especially with him.

They never hide their darkness from one another. It just took Betty a little while to come to terms with it. She had hit a new low and was still accepting that herself.

Jughead's alarm woke them up. Betty was grouchy. This past week or so she was getting sleep. She hadn't gotten this much in awhile.

"Turn it off." Betty mumbled."I'm sleeping."

"Careful Coop your sounding like me." He teased.

Betty opened one eye to look at him. If looks could kill he would be dead on the floor by now.

"You know your going to have to find a new nickname. Coop or Cooper won't go if I change my name to Smith." Betty told him.

"Yes but I will always have my signature Betts. So we're all good." Jughead smiled. Betty smiled at him softly. "Plus remember we said we save Cooper for a name if we ever had a little boy. We wanted to reclaim the name into greatness."

"Seriously, you remembered that? You still think about having kids... even after we broke up?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out in time. Now excuse me Betts but I have to do some free manual labour." He teased.

Betty laughed softly. "Some day they night return the favour." Jughead just looked at her lovingly.

Jughead couldn't help but smile. The boys noticed that at the speak easy. He was smiling. Yes you heard that right. He was smiling an unforced smile early in the morning.

"Why are you smiling so much when it's so early?" Fangs asked. 

"Our friend is getting married." 

Sweet Pea looked over at him and called bullshit.

"Fine... me and Betty have been hanging out... she's opening up to me. I miss her and still love her stubborn ass."

Both his friends smiled at him happily. Jughead shrugged heading back to work. It wasn't a big deal just a small amount of progress made.

"So that's why you two disappeared early from my wedding to get a little D in the minge." Fangs teased.

Jughead looked mortified. "Don't you ever repeat those words if you value our friendship." He teased.

"Fine but answer." 

"No we didn't have sex." Jughead told them.

"That's a shame. But laid Jughead is a fun Jughead." Sweet Pea teased.

"Yeah but we kissed." He smiled biting his lip.

"You what?" 

"Kissed her."

"Seriously?" They asked.

Jughead nodded.

"And?" Sweet pea asked.

"Hopefully we'll end up together again." 

"You still love her after all this time?" Fangs asked. 

"Honestly how can I not? I love her and she loves me. Its alot of factors adding towards it." He whispered.

"Its okay. We get it. You are history and we are all marrying our high school sweethearts and your not." Sweet Pea said.

Jughead nodded as he went quiet. He focused on getting the speak easy ready for after the wedding.

______

At the church: 

Everyone's eyes were locked on the happy couple. Josie looked like a goddess who has found her spots. as she walked up to Sweet Pea. The song she wrote for him when they reconciled in college played. Everyone was crying it was such a beautiful song that showed the softer side of Pea.

They had the same priest that married Mayor McCoy and Tom Keller.

All eyes were on them as Josie and Sweet Pea locked eyes 

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Sweet Pea and Josie McCoy in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

They both were crying wiping away each others tears. Sweet pea was a nervous wreck. He never thought this day would come.

"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace." 

It was two agonisingly long minutes but the whole room went silent. In those two minutes Betty looked up at Jughead. They were sat next to one another here. She smiled at him a full smile as he smiled back. Betty handed him his hand as he inter locked their fingers together.

"Today our couple has presented their own vows."

Sweet Pea went first. He held Josie's shaking hands smiling. They were both still so nerves. Especially Sweet Pea he hated public speaking.

"Jojo baby I love you. We have had our ups and downs. We've lost one another so many times. You were playing hard to get. I loved that. You are like a caramel chocolate. Hard on the out side and soft and gooey on the inside. Its also your favourite chocolate. I'm rambling but it all makes sense I think. Anyway we've lost one another so many times you put your dreams first and I admire that. Also it didn't matter because our hearts led us to one another again. I love so much and I'm going to stop talking because I'm awful at this."

Josie was crying happy tears. She was trying to talk but tears just came out. She took a few deep breaths before she continued to talk. Unlike Pea she wasn't afraid of public talking. She spoke to thousands of people who come watch her perform.

"Pea baby you were like one of those annoying mouths drawn to a light. Luckily for me I was the light. You never gave up on me. I was afraid that I would end up like my parents. So I pushed people away. You didn't give up on me but I ran to I my dreams. I'm glad I did but I am so lucky. I was lucky that night you walked in the open mic night and saw me singing. You came up and kissed me. You didn't know I had a boyfriend and it led to a bar fight. Yet I was the lucky one last night. I knew that you would do what ever for me. I adore you Pea. I promise to compromise. I promise to not put work first always. You come first and I want a family with you."

The priest smiled between one another before continuing the ceremony. They had gotten the rings from Jughead and was ready to continue.

"Now repeat what I say." The priest told them what to say.

"I, Sweet Pea, take you Josie McCoy, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I , Josie McCoy, take you Sweet Pea, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

With that said the rings slid on their fingers they were now married. A passionate kiss sealed the deal. 

"I now pronounce Mr and Mrs. "

The music began to play again as they walked out hand in hand. Confetti flying over them. This was the beginning of their new chapter. The pussy cats began to sing them down the alter back out to get photos. It was a perfect ceremony for them.

_____

At the speak easy:

Betty and Jughead walked in together. Their hands were intertwined together. Their friends looked at them and smirked. This meant that their bet was on. 

"Why is everyone staring?" She whispered.

"Because Betts you haven't been the most open to me this past week." Jughead teased.

"You know why." Betty looked up at him.

"I do but they don't." 

Betty nodded as they headed to grab a drink. Once hydrated everyone was on the dance floor. Betty headed up to the dance floor without anyone forcing her. All her friends joined her as they danced.

"So you and Jughead?" Kevin asked.

"We kissed after my emotional break down." She shrugged.

"Wait what break down?" Veronica asked.

"That's what I've been putting off to tell you guys. I didn't want to ruin your weddings." Betty confessed. "Can we go outside?"

They all nodded. 

Betty headed outside whilst they follower her. Jughead gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back nervously.

Outside they all went behind pops where it was the quietest. The girls all looked at her nervously. Betty took a deep breath as she confessed everything to her.

"Oh B." They were all tearing up hugging her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your wedding Jose." 

"Don't be stupid." She hugged her.

"So Jughead has been helping you?" Cheryl asked.

"I told him everything at the night of your wedding Cher. So he's been helping me. He kind of won't let me go through this alone."

"Well you did help him when he was going through this and he does love you." Kevin said.

"I know and I love him." Betty smiled. "He seems to have forgiven me."

"That's amazing. Go too him." Veronica encouraged.

"Okay, okay I'm going." 

Betty headed inside with a smile on her face. Telling her friends felt freeing. She had nothing to hide anymore. All she had to do now was work on herself. Getting a job will make her feel better. She has the qualifications or maybe she will stay in Riverdale.

Jughead saw her coming in so he hugged her from behind. Betty turned to him smiling happy tears. He softly wiped them away. 

"I'm sorry I'm crying. It feels so good not to hide anymore. I feel like a can finally breathe." Betty told him.

"I know baby." Jughead leaned down and kissed her softly. 

Betty kissed him back holding him. She cried into the kiss because she knew she didn't want to go back to New York. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to stay here. It didn't matter how much heart break and pain this small town caused her. This small town was her home. 

She grew up here. She's experienced so much here. She fell in love with Jughead here. She has overcame so much here. Riverdale made her stronger. 

She already has a home here. A business her mother runs and was leaving to her. 

This could be her fresh start.

Jughead could tell something was on her mind. He gently tipped her head up to his and placed a kiss to her lips.

"What's troubling you Betts?"

"Even with my break through and with us reconnecting. I don't think I can go back. It doesn't matter if you promised to help me. I know you will but..." Betty was ruing her makeup.

"But what Betts?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" She asked.

Jughead agreed in a heart beat. Betty decided to go talk in the register. She had a key. Betty messaged Alice that she was heading there so she would get an alert on her phone for the alarm. 

Betty sat down at the desk where she spent hours of her life at. Jughead sat across from her.

"I know you help me Juggie but that's not the point. I've spent so much time running away from here. But I think Riverdale is the place where I need to be." 

Jughead leaned over and held her hand. He kissed them as he was tearing up too. 

"Would you feel happy and content here?"

"I think I will. Nobody here cares that I am his daughter. This town has faced so much more since him. I've proved myself here. It's where I fell in love with you. Its where I found myself." She confessed. 

"But will you be safe here?" Jughead whispered.

"I will. I handled Riverdale for most of my entire life. I think I've concurred it by now." She teased through her tears.

"Yeah I'd say so." Jughead wiped his own tears.

"You know I will be practically running this town. I mean the new generation needs better role models than we did." 

Jughead laughed softly. This felt like a break up and they weren't even together properly. 

"My mum is happy for me to run this place so she can retire. We talked about it this week. I want to run the register. I can live with my mum until I can find a place of my own." She told him.

"You can live in the apartment above the bar. If you are that serious this Betts and it will make you truly happy. Then take it. I just want you to be happy."

Betty looked up at him and cried more. "Juggie there's one thing though." She whispered. 

"What is it?" He whispered too.

"I was really happy that I could get to live with you again. Be with you because..."

"Because what?" Jughead moved next to her.

"I love you Jughead. I always have and always will." Betty confessed.

Jughead tilted her head and smiled at her. "I have always loved you. I have never stopped Betty Cooper. I love you Cooperness and all." He teased.

Betty giggled softly as she leaned up and kissed him. "What happens now?" She whispered.

Jughead just held her tightly. "I don't know. I just want you to be happy. I want to be with you too. Maybe we can figure this out... long distance for now? We can do this right?" He asked him.

"Are you Jughead Jones asking me to be your girlfriend again?" Betty smiled.

"That's exactly what I am saying."

Betty pulled him in for a hug again. She kissed him softly as they both smiled into a kiss.

"Long distance?" Jughead repeated.

"Long distance." Betty repeated.

This was a start of her happiness. Being back in Riverdale was the right thing for her. 

Jughead wanted Betty. No one else has ever compared to her. He was happy they decided on long distance.

Long distance sometimes works. Sometimes it doesn't. But this time it will work it has too.

This time they decided to put in the work for long distance. 

They won't make the same mistake twice. You chase after happiness and that's exactly what their going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

5 months later:

Betty had made major changes to the Register. She had made the register available online by making a website. She goes for daily runs each morning before work. 

She had gotten herself into a routine. Betty was happier. She was more relaxed. Luckier Jughead had let her have the apartment above the wrym. Yet it got too much the nosie on the weekend.

As much as that was so thoughtful. She couldn't sleep. She found a little small house that she could afford. It was in the middle of south and north side. 

Betty and Jughead would called one another each day. This long distance was really hard. It was worth it to see Betty so happy. There had been so many tears over the phone. They would alternate who would come up and visit one another.

Jughead was currently speaking to his publishes. He wanted to move back to Riverdale. Betty and Jughead have talked about it but she never thought he was serious about it.

"I want to move back to my home time." Jughead confessed.

"Really?" Tom said.

"Yeah. I can travel up for meetings and we can do it over online. Its only a three hour trip. I'm willing to put the work in. Tom your married right?"

"I am. I am married to Tilly. You've met her on multiple occasions." Tom smiled.

"You would fight for her. Do what ever to make her feel amazing? Just seeing her happy." Jughead teared up.

"Your moving for a women?" He asked.

"Not anyone women. She's the one. We've been through so much since we were teens and we've found one another again." Jughead smiled.

"I'm willing to do this. I love your work. The world loves your work. We'll make it work." Tom said.

"Thank you." Jughead hugged him.

"Go to her." He smiled happily.

"I'm seeing her today. I'm travelling up today." Jughead told him.

"Go on then. I want an update of a chapter this month." Tom said.

"I will do." 

____

Riverdale: 

Jughead couldn't wait to tell Betty. She knew she would be so happy. He was so happy that she was making progress. Her hands were healing.

Jughead was surprising Betty. He couldn't wait to tell her. He knew Betty would be working so he called in Pops to see if Betty had ordered pops. Of course she had ordered it. Pops allowed Jughead to pick it up and delivery it for her. It was already paid for. 

Jughead drove down on his motobike. He had his helmet on as he knocked on the door of the register.

"Coming!" Betty shouted. 

She quickly grabbed her purse before opening the door. Betty handed him the tio without realising it was Jughead.

"Wow babe I won't take my girlfriend's money." Jughead took his helmet off.

"Wait Juggie?"

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled. 

Betty hugged him excitedly as she kissed him passionately. She began tearing up. She just pulled away and just looked at him.

"Your here." Betty smiled. "I missed you so much."

Jughead held her closely wiping the tears away. "I missed you so much too." He kissed her again.

"I want to do more of that but I'm hungry." Betty giggled taking the pops bag.

"Your speaking my love language." Jughead joked sitting down with her.

Betty pulled out the order to see he had ordered his own too. She smiled happily as she bit into her own burger. She moaned softly tasting it. 

"You weren't meant to be up this weekend." Betty smiled.

"Well I'm house hunting." 

Betty checked on her burger looking at him. She was in shock. She struggled swallowing before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Did I hear this right?" Betty asked.

"Yes baby. I'm moving home."

Betty looked at him again. "Pinch me I'm dreaming." Jughead pinched her side. She burst into giggles.

"Baby really?" Betty smiled.

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I have a crazy idea." Jughead looked at her eating his fries. He have her a look to go on. "Well I have an actual house. I'm pretty lonely there. Even though I love being home. It will be even better with you there. Save you looking."

"You would want that?"

Betty nodded.

"Really?"

"Welll yeah Jug. I love you and you've brought me out my rut. You've loved me at my worst and my best. I love you." She shrugged.

"So you wouldn't mind me writing at all hours coming to bed hugging and kissing your neck." Jughead smiled.

"I would love that. What do you say baby move in?"

Jughead put his food down as he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her lovingly. Betty pulled away happily. 

"I would love that."

"We'll I have been saving draws for you." Betty told him.

"Well I can't wait to be finally with you my love." Jughead kissed her.

"Its about time. Let's show you to our home." 

Jughead couldn't help but smile. He could genuinely see how happy Betty was. He knew this was the right decision.

Getting to the house Betty gave Jughead the spare key from the secret compartment of the garden ornament. 

"Welcome home baby."

Jughead picked her up as he carried her in to the house. He placed her on the sofa as she kissed him happily. She snuggled into his side.

"You're still not joking right?" Betty asked.

"No I'm not. I'm coming home baby." Jughead kissed her."So we can be together properly?" She mumbled into the kiss. 

"Yeah baby." Jughead smiled wiping her tears away.

Betty just hugged him happily. She was crying happy tears. Jughead hugged her back happily. They fell asleep that night together after a night of passion. 

The following day they woke up all intertwined. Betty kissed him softly waking him up. Jughead kissed her back sleepily. He had missed this greatly. 

"Morning." Betty smiled.

"Morning sexy." Jughead kissed her again.

"I get to wake up to you everyday. The register is doing amazing. I feel amazing Juggie. I'm so happy." She teared up.

Jughead wiped her tears. "I'm so happy too. I get to be with you and do what I love. I love seeing you happy again. I told you that you're so much stronger than the white noise." He looked at her with her messy hair.

Betty looked so happy and care free. She looked like a godess it doesn't matter if she had bed head or if she was at her closest mental state. Jughead would love her no matter what.

This was definitely the right move for them. They could finally be together again. They didn't have to face time every night. They could finally have human contact.

Being away from each other for so long they final realise the importance of a simple hug. A simple kiss or just a general conversation face to face to be close to one another.

When you are restricted of that you don't know the full importance of it until you've been deprived of it.

Now they're not.

They can be together.

They can live together.

Most importantly they can see their relationship grows from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Check out my collabs with other authors and read my individual fics. I would love to know your opinions.


End file.
